


Break-out

by mayachain



Series: 14valentines2014 [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: 14valentines, Established Relationship, F/M, Fame, Independence, POV Female Character, Post-Hogwarts, Quidditch, career choices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 13:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayachain/pseuds/mayachain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being known as Harry's girlfriend in the gossip rags doesn't help her become one of the greatest Chasers the Holyhead Harpies have ever seen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break-out

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **14valentines** ' "Woman and Athletics" topic.
> 
> I made it half-way! Yay!

When she graduates a year after Harry’s triumph, Ginny Weasley knows that one of the options open to her as a Hogwarts educated witch is to become an Auror. Regardless of what her mother might have wanted – after co-leading Dumbledore’s Army, she certainly has the skill set. Her NEWTs are proof of it.

If she didn’t already know that only four of her compatriots plan on joining the DMLE, she might.

They used to talk about what they would like to do once it was all over, she and Neville and Seamus and Luna. It was a way to keep going whenever the castle walls closed in on them, a way to make themselves believe in a future without mentioning friends and family and spiralling into worry all over again.

She missed Harry madly all through that accursed sixth year. She missed all her brothers who weren’t even supposed to be at school by then. She even missed Ron.

The hype around The Boy Who Lived has only increased after the War. Already there are far too many wizards and witches who have never personally met either of them who are viewing her as a mere extension of him. As much as she loves him and as much as she knows Harry would help her fight their assumptions - fighting this battle and fighting crime for the sake of it is not what she wants. 

Since she has the choice, it’s enough to know she would be _capable_ of taking the department by storm.

Maybe the malicious tongues are right and it’s ~~his~~ her name that grants her the initial try-out invitation with the Harpies. Once in the air her name and connections no longer matter. Having her name printed in the gossip rags doesn’t help her fly better than her competitors, react faster than them, score more often. Her boyfriend’s identity forges neither her respectful-professional relationship with Gwenog Jones nor the genuine friendship with Viktor Krum that annoys Ron to no end. On the pitch Ginny Weasley is one with her broom no matter who is down in the stands cheering her on.

She is a woman who will have Hermione to thank for any mention she gets in the history books but whose spot in _Quidditch Through The Ages_ will be well earned. She is a survivor with ~~six~~ five living brothers and a fiancé and twenty-three best friends. A hero who was possessed by Voldemort’s past self and broke into the Department of Mysteries and co-led a resistance movement. An athlete who is on her way to become one of Britain’s best Chasers. 

Soaring through the air with her eye on the Quaffle, the wind and three kinds of rain in her face, she is _free_. Nothing worse than a Bludger can get her.

 

.


End file.
